


Ways to Say I Love You

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Endearments, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2020, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho's partners have simple ways of telling him how they feel.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu/Wes Janson/Derek "Hobbie" Klivian
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624723
Kudos: 7
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Ways to Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "honey."

_Baby_ , Wes breathes, nipping at Tycho's ear as he presses him against the wall and entices him to join the others in bed. Tycho chuckles, then catches his breath, awash with fondness and lust at once. Few would consider eloquence one of Wes's main skills, but sometimes he really does have a way with words.

 _Honey_ , Wedge says casually as he asks whether they should go to the mess or dine in their quarters tonight, and Tycho smiles warmly. It's not always fighting and desperation and clinging to one another; some days are quiet and domestic, and he likes that. It makes him dream what things could be like when this war is over.

 _Beautiful_ , Hobbie whispers, shy every time like he's not sure Tycho will accept it. Sometimes Tycho can't - so many things drag on him, so much has happened, he's not who he once was... But he breathes and lets it go, knowing his partners believe the word and letting that be enough for him.

 _Love_ , they all say as often as they can, and it's the best one of all. They will never let Tycho forget that, no matter what, no force in this or any galaxy can change the way they feel about him.


End file.
